


This Isn't Over

by tothepark



Category: Marble Hornets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothepark/pseuds/tothepark
Summary: You see how it spreadsIf there's someone leftYou'll have to kill themand then yourselfThis fandom is dead but I just got into it I can't not write about it-





	1. Alex

\---

The footsteps fade away as I struggle to keep my head up. The exhaustion and pain become too much to bear and my forehead hits the floor with a thud. It leaves a ringing in my ears, my vision fading in and out of darkness.

This isn't how I thought I would die.

But I guess this isn't how I thought any of this would turn out.

My throat begins to burn and saliva is dripping out of my mouth and onto the cold floor. I attempt to turn over, my hands try to stop the bleeding but all it achieves in doing is spreading blood all over my neck.

Memories flood into my head almost to quick to comprehend. I guess this is what they mean when they say your life flashes before eyes before you die.

Tears stream down and mix with the blood. Attempting to rub away the tears only spreads it across, leaving my face an absolute mess.

My thoughts are coming too fast and I can't think of anything, anything to do, anything to say.

I want to scream, yell, throw a tantrum about how unfair all this is, how it shouldn't have happened to me, how it's all-

How it's all my fault.

It all sets in, everything I did coming at the full effect on me now. I killed people. I killed the people that mattered to me, I killed my girlfriend, I killed my best friend, I-

...

I just want it all to stop.

Maybe God answered my pleas because it all begins to fade, my vision, my memories, the pain.

Maybe it's just a try at redemption but all I can croak out in my last moments is

"I'm sorry"

\---


	2. Jay

\---

The searing pain shoots up through my body and I see a flash of light. I scrunch up my eyes, stumbling backward. I turn and run, not sure where I'm going but knowing I need to get away from...

Him

I don't want to believe this is him, that he's not really doing it. It's that creature that's doing it, its that monster's fault that all this happened, it's because of that eldritch abomination that I'm dying-

The pain kicks back in after the quick rush of adrenaline and I stumble quickly into a room, falling to the floor.

I clutch my stomach, feeling the wet sensation of blood on my hand. Tears spill down my face as I begin to lose grip of reality.

Everythings blending into each other, the crumbling building sheltering me, my shallow breathing, the pain coursing through my body.

I feel like I can hear Alex yelling something, desperately trying to say something. But it's fading away, and the last thing I hear is static, and see a tall man in a suit.

\---


End file.
